One of a Kind
by 17tpope1
Summary: Two sisters that often get mixed up. This time is different though, there may be something more on the line...


Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist, or any anime really. I do own my OCs.

"Hey Celestia, how's it going?" I cringe, hearing Rin from down the hall. School just got out, so it's typical for him to try to find me.

"Hello Rin." I sigh, no use correcting him.

"Have you seen Luna?" Rin stops me.

"Yes, I have in fact seen Luna." I roll my eyes.

"Where... Oh..." Rin smiles at me apologetically.

Celestia is my twin sister. We are identical so it's natural for people to get us mixed up.

"What do you want Rin?"

"I wanted to ask you if you'd walk back to the dorms with me."

I shrug. It doesn't matter to me who I walk home with. "We have to find Celestia first though."

As soon as the words are out of my mouth, I see my sister walking towards us with Yukio. Her hair is the same long golden hair as mine. Her eyes are the same shade of silver as mine too. The only difference in our appearances is the side we part our hair on. I part mine on the right, she parts hers on the left.

When we walk towards each other, it's like a mirror image.

"Hey Celeste, how's it going?" Rin smiles at her.

"Good," Celestia glances at him. "Yukio," she turns to the younger brother, "is it okay if we walk with them?"

Celestia has always had a thing for the youngest twin, just like I have for the oldest. Unlike us, Rin and Yukio are not identical. It is very easy to tell them apart. Rin has dark blue-black hair, Yukio has brown. Yukio also has glasses, and he's taller. Rin's eyes are a darker blue, while Yukio's are like pools of water.

"I don't care; we're all going to the same place." Yukio walks past me to lead the way to the dormitory we all share. It's just us four there, so we get plenty of peace.

When we get to the dorm, Rin makes us a snack. I offer to help, but he brushes me off. Rin is an amazing cook, and we all love to eat whatever he makes.

We all eat together, not minding the time. We all attend Cram School together; Yukio is the teacher so he won't let us be late. While we eat, we talk and laugh.

Although it all seems normal, I can tell something's off with Rin. It seems like he's getting ready to do something he's been planning for a long time. I have no idea what it might be, but it's probably not good.

We go to the Cram School; it's boring just like it always is. Yukio is going over which plants can be used as which medicine. I don't really care, I already know this. Both Celestia and I get up to give small presentations. We do it together, and switch seats to throw everyone off.

After class I walk out, expecting Rin to follow me. Instead, he takes my sister's hand and pulls her out of the room. "I need to talk to you."

I walk slowly, not really bothering to go anywhere. I decide to see where Rin took Celestia to. The rest of the students are quick to leave. It's the weekend and they just want out. It's dark in the halls of the Cram School by the time I hear Rin's voice.

"I know how you feel."

"What? Rin, I don't understand." That's Celestia.

"Shh... You don't have to speak. I know that you like me."

I see Rin and Celestia in a dark room. He has her backed against a wall.

"Rin, I think you have the wrong idea."

"No, I can see it in everything you do. Every day when I see you, I can tell."

"Rin you," He silences her with a kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses back.

"I like you too you know. You don't have to hide it anymore." Rin whispers.

I cover my mouth with my hand, but it doesn't silence the quiet sob that escapes me.

Celestia looks over at me, and Rin does too.

My eyes are filling with tears. I turn away from the room and run blindly down the hallway. I don't care where I go; I just want to get as far away from them as I can.

I hear footsteps behind me, no doubt it's Rin.

"Wait!" Rin calls to me.

I run into a dead end.

Rin grabs my arm and turns me towards him. I look away, squeezing my eyes shut.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," I don't let him finish.

"How could you not? Every day we walk home together, and every day you hunt me down.

"No, I always go looking for Luna." These words don't register with me.

I just look at him with sad eyes.

"Oh, are you," Rin's eyes get wide.

I turn my head away.

"Luna?" A tear streaks down my face.

"Oh God, Luna, I'm so sorry! I thought that," Rin's words are muffled as he embraces me.

"You thought what, that my feelings didn't matter?" I sob.

"No, I thought you were," it's like he can't bring himself to say any more.

"That's okay; I know how you feel now." I push him away. "Have fun with your new girlfriend." I wipe the tears from my face.

"Hey, would you listen to me?" Rin grabs my arm to keep me from leaving.

"No, I am very upset, and I'm not in the mood to talk."

"What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing; it's not like you just kissed my sister or anything."

"I thought she was you!" Rin's eyes are desperate. I don't want to believe him though.

"I'm sure that's what happened." I wrench my arm from his grasp and walk away.

"Luna!" Rin takes my arm one more time and turns me towards him.

"Rin I," he kisses me, cutting off whatever I was going to say.

"There's only one twin for me." Rin murmurs when the kiss ends.

"So you really thought Celestia was me?"

"Yeah, you two switched in class again I guess."

I hug Rin, letting all my tears dry up. "What will you tell Celestia?"

Rin looks at me, "I'll tell her it was a mistake. I think she was trying to tell me the whole time."

"She was," I tell him that I had been watching them.

"Then she'll understand."

I faintly hear footsteps approaching Rin and me as he pulls me in for another kiss.

"So you've resorted to this now?" Yukio's voice makes Rin jerk his head up.

Rin pulls away from me, confronting his brother.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean." Yukio adjusts his glasses. I guess Yukio has a thing for my sister. He must think I am her. Rin just kissed Yukio's love interest.

"I know you like Celestia, but I can explain," Rin gestures to me and looks flustered.

"No need for that; I know what's going on."

"Good, then you know this is Luna."

"No, you dragged Luna off after class. I saw her in another room, she told me you'd gone this way. Now you're here with Celestia, my twin."

"You got it all wrong!" Rin looks at me for help. I just shrug. This is going to be interesting.

"How so, I think I know exactly what's going on here." Yukio takes a threatening step towards his older twin.

Rin backs away a little. He's like a cornered animal.

"I think you let Luna down and then tried to take Celestia away from me!" Yukio lunges at Rin.

Not thinking, the oldest brother unsheathes his sword. A beautiful blue flame engulfs him. He is what I am supposed to fear most: a spawn of Satin. Yukio dodges a well-aimed swing and pulls out his twin guns.

I've had enough of this. I bring my foot down on Yukio's head, pinning him to the floor.

"Celeste-"

"No; you should've listened to your brother." I roll my eyes. Rin's sword drops to the ground. "I am Luna, not Celestia. You should really learn how to tell us apart. This is what happened: Rin took Celeste out of the room because he thought she was me. Rin confessed his love to her and then kissed her. I ran and he chased after me. He thought that I, Celestia, was in love with him. I, Luna, however, am. Celestia is not. She likes you Yukio, not Rin."

"That is not what happened." Rin blushes.

"So you _did_ kiss Celestia?" Yukio stands up.

"It was an accident." Rin looks down at the sword he dropped.

"Don't worry about it." Yukio then proceeds to walk away into the shadows.

I timidly approach Rin. The blue flames haven't gone out yet.

"Go ahead, you can be afraid. Now that you've seen me like this you might want to choose Yukio over me." Rin hangs his head.

I can't believe that after all that, Rin thinks I may not like him. I will prove him wrong.

I take Rin's shoulders and he lifts his head. I kiss him gently then look into his eyes, which turned a bright blue upon unsheathing his sword. "There's only one twin for me."


End file.
